


Good to have an angel on my shoulder

by szra_mix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Buried Alive, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szra_mix/pseuds/szra_mix
Summary: After hunt went wrong Dean finds himself in rather stressful situation.





	Good to have an angel on my shoulder

You know what? Fuck this shit man. We’re hunting monsters! Monsters! You know who does that? Crazy people! We’re insane! No, no, no, no,no! Jesus! What the hell!? And now I’m stuck! 6 feet underground. Pitchy!  
•••  
Dean woke up feeling throbbing pain in his head and chest. Everything was dark and he saw shit. He tried to sit up but he banged against something.  
\- What? - he raised his hands to touch the surface.  
Wood. Wood above him, wood beside him and wood under him. And darkness. And cold. Fuck.  
\- Son of a bitch!  
The motherfucking vampire buried him alive.  
\- Okay, okay calm down. I got this.  
But after ten minutes of banging and pushing into the ceiling and earning nothing but lack of air and sweat all over him he gave up.  
\- I don’t got this.  
He searched for his cell phone but the bloodsucker took it away. He didn’t have any weapon either.  
\- Damnit it!  
He knew that talking and fighting will only make him die earlier. He couldn’t help it. Fear was slowly making it’s way up his chest. He was buried alive earlier. His father made him go out or try to do that from under the surface many times. It was part of so-called training. It was all training. Even when he forget about his son and Sammy had to get him out before it was to late. But now Sam was back in the bunker, making research and he couldn’t help his brother. He hasn’t even knew what was going on far far away from him.  
\- “ I’m going to die in here. I’m going to die.”  
His mind was racing showing him images of what would happen to him. Hell and Purgatory was flashing behind his eyes. Again and again and again and again. All that fear, all that pain would come back. After everything he did he wouldn’t even dream about heaven and happiness. He knew he wasn’t worth saving but he wanted to be saved. He was scared. So fucking scared. The air was thickening, leaking out of him.  
\- “Please…anyone... help me...please...anyone...”  
He couldn’t breath. He was hot and his head was one big pain. His eyes were closing and he couldn’t fight against it or he didn’t want to.  
\- Please...Cas, please...  
~////~  
He hadn’t see anything. He only knew fresh air was surrounding him and someone was holding him in the warm and gentle arms. He was laying on the cold, wet grass enjoying the feeling. Someone shifted beside him touching his forehead.  
\- Dean? - a deep voice soothed him. - Dean, how are you feeling?  
He lifted his eyelids looking at Cas. His angel’s beautiful blue eyes were staring at him with concern and worry. Dean stroked his cheek weakly.  
\- I’m fine, I’m fine, love, you saved me, again...  
Cas let a muffled laugh.  
\- Winchesters. Always close to death. I’ll die for real someday because of your deaths.  
\- Making mistakes, dying all the time, the family business.  
\- Yeah...  
They felt into silence. Cas put his head on Dean’s, kissing kid hair first.  
\- Should we go back home?  
\- No, let lay here for a second. It’s nice in here...  
So they stayed. By each other’s sides, staring into the sky.  
\- Dean?  
\- Yes?  
\- I love you.  
Dean smirked and closed his eyes, getting more comfortable in angel’s grasp.  
\- Love you too.


End file.
